


One Thousand Cranes

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Kagrra, Plastic Tree
Genre: Gen, make your own subtext pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thousand cranes could grant any wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thousand Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix of a real situation (Ryuutarou in the hospital) and an old personal headcanon (Ryuutarou's relationship with Kagrra's members), though it's vague enough that it could fit with either of two options for how he became friends with his kouhai (which is why this isn't tagged in one continuity or the other). Previously released under the title "Cranes and Cake," which I never especially liked. :p This isn't quite how Japanese hospitals work, but shh, just roll with it.

Ryuutarou squashed the inner voice of annoyance, thanking the nurse after she finished helping him sit up. It wasn't her fault his body had betrayed him, getting snippy with her would just make them both miserable. 

“You have visitors,” she said, smiling. “I told them they can stay as long as they don't tire you out too much. ”

He nodded, a little surprised to see Tadashi, Akira, and two staffers carrying in baskets of flowers, cards, and even strings of paper cranes. A thousand cranes, arranged in a rainbow of falls, and each one, he was told, carried a wish for him to get well soon. He couldn't help but smile at that.

“You know, you don't really look that sick,” Tadashi said, frowning. “How are we going to tell if you're starting to relapse if you don't look sick?”

“Trust me, we'll know,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I know the signs, what to watch out for, you don't have to worry.”

“You know me, I can't help it,” his friend said, shrugging. “But all right, just ... don't think you have to deal with this all by yourself, okay? We're here for you.”

Ryuutarou nodded and smiled, though the truth was he wasn't sure it mattered. Not like he was in control of the situation. His doctor said they had caught things early enough that he ought to make a full recovery. After that, well, it would be a matter of doing his best to live right and be extra careful during cold and flu seasons. And, well, how hard could that be? Ok, pretty hard, but Plastic Tree wasn't exactly known for spending a lot of time out touring, so that much at least was already in his favor. 

His bandmates didn't stay long and a part of him was grateful. He appreciated their concern for him, but he hated how weak this sickness had made him, didn't want them to see just how badly he was still feeling. One thing to have them see him in the hospital, another thing to see that he couldn't even dress himself.

“Oh good, you're still awake.”

Ryuutarou blinked stupidly at his newest visitor. Maybe he had fallen asleep and this was just a dream? Though if it was, it was a very odd dream. Made odder still when the younger man sat down next to him and presented him with a small cake.

“Just don't tell the nurses.”

“Shin-sama,” he mumbled, blushing in spite of himself. It was a sweet thought, but... And yet without so much as batting an eye, Shin was offering him a forkful of cake.

“Icchama said it's special, you have to eat at least half of it,” the guitarist said, a rare, mischievous smile appearing. Well, he couldn't very well argue with the both of them. Especially not when there was cake involved. It nagged at his sense of right and wrong to have Shin feeding him like this, but not enough to make him stop. He'd just have to repay the kindness later.

**Author's Note:**

> In December of 2010, the real Ryuutarou developed Guillian-Barre Syndrome, an auto-immune disorder in which the body attacks the peripheral nervous system. There is no cure, though there are methods of treatment and if it's caught early enough, full recovery is possible. From what I was able to piece together, they caught it pretty early in him (before it could progress from muscle weakness to actual paralysis), but a relapse is always going to be a possibility.


End file.
